1. Field of Invention
This invention was made with Government support under 2004*H892800*000 awarded by DST/ATP. The Government has certain rights in this invention.
This invention relates to information retrieval.
2. Description of Related Art
Entailment describes a relationship indicating that one element can be derived from another element. Entailment between texts is complicated since word order and word co-occurrence can render a text susceptible to multiple readings. For example, in English, the placement of the same word or phrase at different locations within a sentence can result in several readings or interpretations. Some researchers have attempted to address these problems by encoding the text into packed knowledge representations. The packed knowledge representations provide an encoding of the multiple readings for the text within a single representation. Although packed knowledge representations can encode these multiple readings, conventional linguistic processing still requires unpacking to detect entailment and contradiction.